


【九辫】娥首冰肌

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: Notes:*衣冠禽兽猎人郎x孩童心智狐狸辫儿。*是那种需要走链接的文噢。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======阅读前警告：狐狸辫儿孩童心智，只有本能和一点点的判断力。洁癖党放心看没关系的。
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 39





	【九辫】娥首冰肌

正文：

杨九郎是个新时代的猎户。

这个科技发展的大好加之野生动物保护意识日益增加的念头，猎人这样的职业已经很少见了。杨九郎家本来也不是做猎户出身，是开公司赚钱的。奈何他小的时候被带去打猎了一次以后就爱上了猎枪的感觉，长大以后就当了个自由的猎人，家里的生意反而是兼职看顾。

猎人的生意一般春夏秋都好做，唯独这个冬天让人难熬。不过杨九郎从来不是一个轻言放弃的人，所以哪怕是在这个飘着初雪的寒冬，他依旧背着猎枪上了山。

冬天山林里寂静一片，午后并不温柔的寒雪稀稀落落地打在林间田野，杨九郎只能深一脚浅一脚地探索，眼睛一刻不停地环视四周，期盼着能看见什么失心疯在这大冬天跑出来觅食的倒霉动物。

他前几天出来打猎的时候很幸运的有所收获，这让他的信心倍增，每天都斗志满满地出门而来。不过幸运女神不会永远眷顾一个人，在收获了一头走失的麋鹿以后，他已经很多天没有捕获任何猎物了。家里的存粮也快用尽，杨九郎甚至觉得他现在面前就算飞过去一只鸟，他也会迫不及待地打下来烤了吃。

他慢慢悠悠地在雪地里走着——因为暴雪的关系他根本走不了很快，只能一步一个脚印艰难地踏，可是他走了整整半天也没见到一点儿生物的影子。

正当他打算放弃的时候，前面忽然闪过去一个橙红色的影子，速度不是很快，好像一瘸一拐的。

杨九郎内心一动，赶忙追上去想探个究竟。昨天夜里刚刚下过浓浓的雪，此刻天地间白茫茫一片，平整的雪地上一串小小的脚印便显得分外明显。杨九郎胆大心细，顺着那串脚印寻过去，七弯八拐进了一个小小的山洞。

山洞很浅，一下子就能望到底，那团橙红色的小东西正可怜兮兮地蜷缩在最里面，大尾巴把整个身子包裹着，警惕地看着进来的人。大约是很久没有吃饱了，它瘦瘦巴巴的，毛色也干枯暗黄，软趴趴地耷拉着。似乎没有什么力气，又或者是穷途末路了，它看见了陌生人进来也不跑，只把自己的身子往里头更缩了缩，闭上了眼睛。

杨九郎手上端着猎枪，小心翼翼地走上前去。多年的打猎经验告诉他，哪怕猎物看上去再无助也要做好防范的工作，否则一个不小心就会万劫不复。

他走近了，才发现那是一只小小的赤狐。明明不是幼狐，却好像瘦成了幼狐的模样。它看见杨九郎靠近，呜咽一声把脑袋埋进尾巴里，瑟瑟发抖。

铁石心肠的杨九郎竟然有一瞬间被打动。他深知狐狸皮毛在这个时节可以给他带来多大的收益，可是他内心最深处的一点点善良让他实在没有办法对一个如此可怜可爱的个体下手。

他犹豫了一下，收起了猎枪。

还把自己埋在尾巴里的小狐狸不知道发生了什么就被两只大手抱了起来。它懵懵懂懂地看了杨九郎一眼，似乎没明白这个人把他抱起来是什么意思。杨九郎安抚地拍了拍它的背，它就又乖乖地缩回去不动了。

这才刚刚下过初雪，一个以打猎为生的人就都吃不饱了，更何况一只瘦小的狐狸。

杨九郎打算把它带回去，喂到冬天结束再放走。

他其实也不知道他这不该有的善良和怜悯从哪里来，只是他看见瑟瑟发抖的小赤狐时，就觉得要它的命实在是千不该万不该。

肩膀上趴着一只狐狸，他的回程慢了许多，雪地里脚踏出的印子也深了一些，等他回到家的时候，已经是将近黄昏了。

他家不大，一个小院子和两间房间。他拿了张毯子垫着，把小狐狸放在自己的床上，让它趴好，自己则去院子里切了两块前些天腌制的腊肉，放在一个干净的盘子里装着。

他回来的时候盘子直接掉在了地上。

床上趴着的小狐狸不知道什么时候消失不见了，取而代之的是一个全身赤裸的男人，他的头顶上有两只小巧的狐狸耳朵正在一抖一抖的，大大蓬松的狐狸尾巴被他抱在身前，不经意之间遮住了重要部位。

他看见杨九郎走进屋子里，受惊地往里缩了缩，狐狸耳朵也耷拉下来。

这狐狸精倒是很漂亮，杨九郎突然想。一双桃花眼扑闪扑闪，睫毛长得似乎可以数清楚。嘴唇似乎因为羞耻而被紧紧咬了几下，水嫩嫩的，发丝软乎乎，看上去很好揉的样子。

杨九郎回过神，赶忙捡起来掉在地上的腊肉，放在一边干净的桌子上。他小时候听家里人讲过山里狐狸精的传说，却一直都当作笑话和睡前故事，却没想过这口口相传的事情有可能是真的。

这山里的故事相传说，善有善报恶有恶报，山上的这些大仙更是如此。平日里正常的打猎无可厚非，可若是乘人之危将受伤的小动物一举拿下，就会遭到大仙的报复。而如若是心善一些，救助了它们，就会积累厚重的福报，甚至有的修炼成仙的动物还会以身相许。

杨九郎大概就是碰上了这么一个。

——只可惜这狐狸虽然漂亮，却是个公的。

他单身很久不假，虽然阅人不少，却实在没办法对着个公狐狸发情。于是他找了床被子，往狐狸身上盖去。不过还没等他反应过来，他的手腕就被一只软软润润的手抓住了，覆上了一个温热的地方。

“呜，”狐狸精在他耳边呜咽道，“磊磊难受，主人帮我……”

杨九郎的脑子被他一句话炸成了烟花。

他看向对方的眼眸，狐狸精幻化成的少年眼神清澈懵懂，没有一丝一毫魅惑的意思，仿佛他真的只是身上难受，真的只是把杨九郎当成了他的饲养员，扯着他的手让饲养员帮他缓解不适。

“你……认识我？”杨九郎不确定地问，手下的地方仿佛变得更加滚烫，他猛地撒开了手。

叫磊磊的人好像不知道他在说什么一样，只是很委屈他把手移走了，抱住了自己的尾巴，把半个脑袋埋进尾巴里磨蹭：“呜……尾巴痒痒。”

杨九郎抓住了他的尾巴，从尾巴根缓慢又有力地抚摸到尾巴尖：“哪里痒？”

“臭臭！”他的手上沾了点刚才腊肉的味道，狐狸的嗅觉又十分灵敏，小狐狸一下子闻到了不属于他的味道，嫌弃地把杨九郎的手扒拉开，自己笨拙地用手指去摸索尾巴根部和与之相连的地方。

杨九郎哭笑不得，只能拆了一包湿纸巾胡乱擦了擦手，又抓住他的尾巴：“叔叔帮你揉揉好不好？”

“好，”小狐狸把鼻尖凑到了他的指尖旁，嗅了又嗅，才满意地点点头，又道，“磊磊好冷哦。”

杨九郎把他扯到怀里，让他把脑袋搭在自己肩膀上，翘起臀部露出尾巴根的地方，慢慢地抓挠：“冷吗？那怎么办？”

“哥哥姐姐说，跟人类做爱就不冷了，”小狐狸舒服地喉咙里发出了一阵阵咕噜噜的声音，口齿不清地呢喃着，“还会生小小的狐狸宝宝呢，软乎乎好可爱的。”

杨九郎噎了一下，转头看了看小狐狸一脸认真不似作妖的神情，一时间语塞。

“你会不会呀？跟我做爱好不好？”好像发现了身后撸毛毛的手突然停下，小狐狸有点不满，尾巴使劲一甩，把床头柜上的东西都打掉一点儿，一盆之前杨九郎养的植物摔了个粉碎，发出咚的一声。

“啊！”小狐狸听见声响猛然转过头去，因为做了错事所以害怕地望着那盆植物，好像要哭出来一样：“我我我，我不是故意的……你、你不要生气好不好？”

他像只八爪鱼一般在杨九郎身上缠得紧紧的，吹弹可破的柔嫩皮肤被他蹭得发红，眼角的泪水马上要滑落，可把杨九郎看得心疼坏了。

可惜他也不是什么正经实诚的人，看见这样懵懵懂懂还要求欢的狐狸精更是没办法做柳下惠。说到底人有的时候还是下半身动物，以为自己是因为性别种族或者是别的原因而硬不起来的时候，大部分情况下其实还是因为对方不够合自己心意。

山里的大仙通过交合能精进功力，他通过交合能得到快感。他从没有见过这般清纯和放浪完美结合的个体，所以既然有了反应，何乐而不为呢？

想到这里，他那些床上的坏心思就再也压不住了。

他摸了一把小狐狸手感紧实的臀部，扯着他的尾巴把他摁倒在床上翻了个身，摆成跪爬的姿势。

“磊磊冷了？”他问出口，才惊觉自己的嗓音已经沙哑了。

小狐狸被扯疼了尾巴，发出了一声小小的哀鸣。他手撑着杨九郎床上那个破旧的棉花枕头，尾巴怏怏地垂着，咬着下嘴唇不敢叫出声，生怕把杨九郎兴致弄没了，他就只能自己孤零零地捱过风雪。

“冷…”他扒拉了一下自己的耳朵，小声地道：“身上没有毛毛，好冷的。”

杨九郎从他身后欺过去，在他漂亮的肩膀上留下一个吻：“很快就不冷了，很快就很舒服了。”

小狐狸被他亲得痒痒，咯咯笑了几声，尾巴重新欢快地摇摆起来，狐狸耳朵抖动得更加厉害。他不自觉地压下腰，腰窝陷下去深深的一块，在里面盛点儿水都不为过。

杨九郎也不多言，撸了几下尾巴的毛毛以后转而攻克那漂亮的腰。他的手因为常年打猎而粗糙，指腹上的茧子划过身体的时候总会带来一阵阵战栗。他的食指从腰窝最深陷的地方横着划过，中指和无名指无规则地沿途敲打，兴致到了还会轻捏一下，毫无规律可言。

小狐狸受不了这样的逗弄，还没怎么样就喘成了一片，听得杨九郎热火上头。等他好不容易玩弄够了，才把小狐狸尾巴旁边的毛毛扒拉开，露出那个湿嫩的穴口。

“怎么回事？”杨九郎用手指戳了戳那里，又揉按了一会儿，装作不懂的样子问他，“你不是狐狸吗？怎么湿漉漉的，跟刚从水里捞出来一样。”

他睁眼说瞎话还不打腹稿，可奈何小狐狸根本不懂他是什么意思，大尾巴一甩要转身提问，却被人敏捷地抓住，在手心里揉了揉。

“发这么大水可是得治一治，”杨九郎摆出一副愁眉苦脸的样子来，“不然一会儿磊磊脱水生病了可不好。”

“会、会生病吗？”被人按在身下欺负的狐狸精眨着一双无辜的大眼睛，好似很害怕，“磊磊不想生病，怎么样才可以不生病呢？生病好难受的，”他抓住了自己的狐狸尾巴，像是猫一般把尾巴尖上被杨九郎弄乱的杂毛用粉嫩的舌尖舔顺，“生病了毛毛都不亮了……”

杨九郎被他的清纯放浪撩得邪火顿起，恨恨地打了一下他翘起来的臀部，留下一个鲜红的巴掌印：“别动，我给你治病。——再动我可就不管了啊。”

小狐狸委委屈屈地应了一声，乖乖地趴好翘起臀：“要怎么治啊……”

“当然是塞点药进去治了，”杨九郎也没有不耐烦，扯着他的尾巴根部让他把整个柔嫩之处都暴露在自己眼前：“真漂亮，以前没试过吧？有人帮你上过药吗？”

“有、有，”小狐狸不安分地扭了扭，试图把尾巴收回自己可控制的范围内，“有一个、有一个坏人，他也说我要生病，所以每天都给我上药。他很坏！每次都好疼的……你是好人，你救了我，你轻点好不好？”

“每天？”杨九郎挑了挑眉，很不可置信地撑开他的穴口，看了又看，“每天都上药，那这药的效果还真是不错，倒是一点儿被撑坏了的痕迹都看不出来。”

“撑坏？”小狐狸歪着头想了想，“怎么会坏呢？除了有点疼、别的也都还好啊。还、还挺舒服的。”

杨九郎在他穴口边缘试探的手指早已探了进去摸索，里面湿湿软软的，很是得他的心意。等他觉得差不多了，便把探进去的两根手指张张合合，让洞口变得更大些：“乖，不会疼的。真是狐狸精，自己都能弄得这么湿，一会儿可有你舒服的。”

傻乎乎的小狐狸并不知道他这话是什么意思，歪着头想了想只觉得是不是他在夸赞自己，于是很乖巧地应了一声好。

他的声音像是从花骨朵里溜出来的，软糯又甜蜜，还散发着清香，引诱着杨九郎。

他也懒得忍了，横竖这么适合做爱的身体也不会因为这一次两次的粗暴而有什么长期的不好影响。在粗暴地捅弄了几下之后，他解开了冬日厚厚裤子的皮带，解放出自己忍耐了很久的东西，一下子进入到底。

迷迷糊糊挨操的小狐狸哪里能猜到他的意图，还没准备好就被钉了个通透，只来得及发出一声长长的尖叫，然后就什么声音也发不出来了。

杨九郎坏心思地插进去就再也没动过，保持在那个两人紧紧贴合的姿势，专心致志地撸起了狐狸尾巴。

刚开始适应的那几分钟还好，过得久了，小狐狸精自己开始作起妖来。虽然捡到他的主人给他上药用的东西又热又大，把他填得满满的，的确是舒服。可是一旦那玩意静止在那里不动了，他又痒痒得很，自己扭来扭去又不得要领。

杨九郎被他气笑了，拍了拍他的后脑，把自己玩了好一会儿的狐狸尾巴松开，扯着人肩膀让他跪起来，然后自己抱住自己大大的尾巴：“磊磊乖，刚才不是在舔毛么？再舔舔，自己把整个尾巴舔顺了。晚上给你上完药塞进去，药就不会流出来了，你还可以生狐狸宝宝，多好。”

狐狸尾巴可大多了，毛毛能搔得人痒不说，尖端又很蓬松，大大的一个让小狐狸觉得怎么都塞不进去。可是他们这类狐妖的天性就是想跟漂亮的人类孕育孩子，一听说可以生狐狸宝宝就把那些弯弯绕都扔在了脑后，自顾自地抱着大大的尾巴小口小口的舔。

人形的狐狸精没有原形的时候嘴巴大，自然也没有狐狸的时候舌头长，舔毛容易。他辛辛苦苦舔了好半天，才把最上端的毛毛舔顺，嘴巴却已经酸疼得不行了。

“呜……磊磊累了，”他抱着尾巴，小心翼翼地看了身后在刚才就已经有些浅浅动作的人，生怕他一个不高兴，不帮自己了，“能不能、能不能等会儿再舔？”

“等会儿？”杨九郎笑了笑，点点头：“等会儿可以啊，不过那可就不止舔自己毛毛了，还得把我给你上药的工具舔干净，知道吗？”

心智只有幼儿的小狐狸不懂得计算这样的利弊得失，懵懵懂懂点了点头：“好啊，让磊磊休息一会儿。”

“休息什么？”杨九郎忽然一个使劲儿，抱着他的大腿把人悬空起来，摁到墙边，让他挺立得高高的乳尖摩擦在粗糙的墙面上，“这样休息吗？”

他不由分说地按着人的腰，狠狠地操了一阵子，每一次都恰好无误地擦过敏感点，惹得狐狸一阵尖叫，眼角还挂了几滴泪水，什么话都说不出来。

小狐狸精被他整个人抱着，没有任何借力的地方，只能跟随着他的律动上下摇晃。猎户家里没有精装的必要，连墙壁也格外粗糙，没几下就把他粉粉的乳首和性器都磨红了，疼得他止不住呜咽，两只手乱晃着，也不知道摆在哪里好。

杨九郎兴致正高，管不得那么多，力气反而愈来愈大，直要把人操进墙壁里一般。他下身耕耘劳作着，手也不忘了一会儿摸摸狐狸尾巴，一会儿揪揪狐狸耳朵，玩得兴起。

不过这可苦了被操得满面潮红的那位。狐狸精变成人的时候收不回去的地方是最为敏感的，一会儿被粗糙的大手抚过，一会儿又被坏心眼的手指捏住揉搓，弄得他又疼又舒服，喊都不知道怎么喊。

大概是被上药上的太舒服，又或者是粗糙的墙壁有一种别样的快感，杨九郎操了小一会儿以后，小狐狸一阵颤抖，一股白色的液体出现在了墙面上。

他不知道那是什么，还以为是生了什么病自己无法控制，浓烈的情欲竟然被恐惧给压倒了一半：“不……呜不可以！怎么、怎么尿尿了，磊磊是不是、是不是得很严重的病了？”

杨九郎沉浸在把人操射了的心理快感中，更是忍不住不调侃他：“是啊。可是磊磊是不是很舒服？如果磊磊很舒服的话，那就不是病了。”

“舒服……磊磊很舒服。”小狐狸怕生病怕极了，再加上他的确觉得很舒服，便使劲儿往身后人怀里靠，想证明自己的确很舒服。只不过杨九郎哪里经得起他这样挑逗，加之高潮和撒娇的过程里他的后穴缩得越来越紧，给予了他前所未有的快感。

于是他也不玩弄自己的狐狸精了，拎着人的尾巴把他按倒在床铺里，冲刺了一阵子以后直接在他的身体里发泄了出来。

他倒是没有忘记刚才说过的荤话，等高潮的余韵过去了以后，他抽出自己的东西，把狐狸尾巴的尖尖弄顺，一点一点塞进了那个还在翕张的穴口。

小狐狸泪眼朦胧地侧躺着，微微张着嘴巴喘息着看着他。

杨九郎不犹豫，捏着他的下巴就把自己的性器放了进去：“刚才说了，要把这个清理干净。”

小狐狸乖觉得很，果然轻轻动着舌尖，把上面沾染着的狐狸腥臊气息都舔了个干净，一点儿不落的全部吞进了肚子里。末了，他亲了亲满足了自己很久的东西，对杨九郎敞开了一个大大的怀抱。

吃了个爽的男人笑了笑，靠在床边把小狐狸精抱起来，结结实实搂在怀里，点了点他的鼻尖：“开心吗？”

“开心，”张云雷笑眯眯地回答他，“你这个坏猎人。”

“那你是什么？”杨九郎吻了吻他的额头，“骚狐狸？”

“是吗？”张云雷翻了个身，拉着人在床上躺下，“那也是你一个人的。”

“废话。”杨九郎揪住他的狐狸耳朵，惩罚似的捏了捏。

“嗷痛！”张云雷把他的手打掉，瞪了他一眼，“刚才就使那么大劲儿，还疼着呢。”

杨九郎只好讪笑着收回手。

“好啦好啦，”张狐狸翻了个身，尾巴还埋在自己身体里，“我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”杨九郎笑着回答他，“我也爱你。”

-END.


End file.
